Thanks for Listening
by McEvoyer
Summary: Post 2x22. Emma and Mary Margaret have a conversation on the ship in the middle of the night. (Includes a small missing scene from 1x21.)
1. Chapter 1

**I love writing Emma/Snow fics! Hope you like what you read! :)**

**Alas, I do not own OUAT.**

Night had fallen and everyone, except for Hook who was mapping in his little nook, had retired below deck to get some sleep. Emma couldn't sleep though. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Henry's face - his inquisitive, warm eyes and toothy grin smiling back at her - and she wondered where he was and how he was and if Greg and Tamara had hurt him or were treating him right. And the more she thought about him, the more the tears flowed.

And Emma hated crying.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Being with your son wasn't supposed to be so difficult. Ever since Henry showed up at her apartment and declared himself her son, an endless chain of events had unfolded, each one worse than the last, making it hard to learn how to be a parent and just _be _his mother. When the curse broke she thought it'd be easier, that she'd be able to have the family she'd always wanted; but then they were separated for months because she and Mary Margaret had involuntarily taken a trip to the Enchanted Forest. And then Neal was back in the picture and even though she hadn't said it in so many words, it made her a little jealous to see them spend so much time together and have that kind of self-indulgent family time that forever seemed elusive to her. Of course, it didn't help that she was harbouring dormant feelings for Neal all the while.

And now, Neal was gone. And Henry was gone.

It just hurt _so much_. All of it.

Why were things so complicated?

Sick of staring at the same spot, Emma clambered out of her cot and made her way above deck. The night was chilly and the sky cloudless, displaying its impressive collection of sparkling stars. The rough seas from earlier had taken a break and melted into a calm glass and as she stood at the bow, she felt a slight peace knowing that not everything in the world – or any world, for that matter – was as turbulent as her life.

The blonde drank in the sea air, letting it fill her lungs as the tears tumbled over the contours of her face.

"Emma?"

Ugh, she should have known that Mary Margaret would notice her absence. The woman probably wasn't even asleep. Emma dragged her sleeve across her face in an attempt to wipe away any sign of her tears. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't really sleep. I'm not a big fan of boats." The brunette stood beside her, their arms barely touching.

"Bad experience?"

"More like lack of experience. When I was a child my father brought me on one of his trips to the other kingdoms and we had to take a boat to get to some of them, but other than that I'm afraid sea travel is not something I'm closely acquainted with." She let out a nervy chuckle.

There was still so much to learn about her mother and it amazed Emma how little she actually knew about the woman. Being below deck with nothing but her thoughts and fears to entertain her mind, she started to think about her time spent with Mary Margaret before the curse broke and the relationship they had had with one another. It was a sweet reprieve from letting her mind drift to the things that made her heart ache.

"We will find him, Emma. I don't doubt it for a moment."

The blonde's mouth twitched as she held back another bout of tears. "Have faith, right?"

Mary Margaret gently took Emma by the arms and turned her around so that they were face-to-face instead of facing the night. "I know right now it doesn't sound like much but you have to believe that you will be with him again. And I can feel it, Emma; he's okay."

"I know. I feel it, too."

The brunette flexed her jaw. "I know what it's like to feel like there's no hope. I know how hard it is to be separated from your child but I want you to listen to me: we sent you away as a baby, believing and hoping that in twenty-eight years you would come back to us," she paused to control her quivering chin, "and in those moments, when everything seemed so impossible and so incredibly bleak, my faith had never been so strong. I knew we would see you again. Having faith in our family is built into our DNA – it courses through our veins. And so does finding each other. As long as you believe you will see Henry again, it will happen."

"That's asking a lot to believe on faith…"

"I know how irrational it sounds and I'm aware how romantic the notion is but that is what helped me when I was sure there was no way out. And it will help you, too. Henry's a smart boy; he knows we'll find him."

She wasn't sure if what her mother was saying was helping or whether it was just a load of bluster but it made her feel better. There was just something so soothing about the way Mary Margaret spoke and the look of unwavering assurance that expelled from her green eyes meant that Emma couldn't help but be eternally grateful that Mary Margaret was her mother.

Words failing her for the moment, she wrapped her arms around the woman and held on for dear life. Her mother made no haste in returning the embrace.

They stood like that for a little longer, breathing in each other's presence. Emma was the first to break away. "Thanks," she said meekly.

"What are mothers for?" With her thumb, the brunette swiped away a loose tear that had trickled down the blonde's face, but unlike the time in the nursery, Emma didn't flinch from the gesture.

The blonde moved over and sat down against the ship, resting her body. She signalled for her mother to join her and Mary Margaret happily obliged.

They didn't talk for a while. They just sat side-by-side, content to enjoy one another's company. The stars shifted as the ship idly sailed along and at some point, Mary Margaret had laced her fingers with Emma's. She gazed at their locked hands before meeting her mother's soft eyes. "You were angry with me," she said.

The question seemed to catch the woman unawares. "What?"

"Just before the curse broke. You were angry at me."

Mary Margaret cocked her head to the side, visibly confused at the line of conversation. Nonetheless, she stayed silent, telepathically urging the woman to continue.

"I was thinking about that earlier. Thinking about what my life was like before I found out everything. Before I believed in Fairy Tales. And no matter what, I always come back to that. I remember you looking so disappointed when I came back after leaving and I remember you looking so hurt when I told you that I was still leaving Storybrooke, even though you were right about everything. Do you remember?"

She nodded. "I do."

* * *

_Mary Margaret was reading a book at the table when Emma came down the stairs, duffel bag in hand. She pretended not to notice. She was still pretty angry at her for leaving and not saying goodbye. But she couldn't suppress the feeling that she was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear. _

_Emma didn't say anything at first; she stood there, arms crossed, long unruly blonde locks draping her shoulders. The brunette couldn't shake the feeling that Emma reminded her of someone – but of who she had no idea. She'd always felt that way around her; like she was someone she used to know. _

"_Going somewhere?" she asked, flipping the page in her book, feigning disinterest. _

"_Yeah," her friend replied breathlessly. "I'm…I'm…I think it's best for everyone if I leave Storybrooke for a while."_

_That was it. That was what she didn't want to hear. _

_Putting the book down, Mary Margaret fixed her gaze on the blonde, unable to mask her hurt. "You're still leaving? But what about Henry?"_

"_Regina and I are locked in a war and it's only going to get worse unless I do something about it. My being here is just causing too much trouble and Henry is getting caught in the crossfire. I can't let that happen anymore."_

"_So, what, you're just going to go and never come back?"_

_Emma shook her head. "No. I made a plan with Regina earlier and I'm gonna visit. As often as I can." Her eyes were soft as they landed on Mary Margaret. "I promise I'll visit you, too."_

_She rose from the table and stood in front of her best friend, desperately trying to control her emotions. "So you think that's what's best for him? You ducking in and out of his life?"_

"_For right now it's the best solution."_

_Mary Margaret was losing her best friend – the only best friend she had ever had. It was like her heart was breaking all over again and she furrowed her brow at the realization. "When do you leave?"_

_Emma swallowed. "First thing in the morning."_

_So soon. She nodded. "Have you told Henry?"_

"_He's on his way over."_

"_Then I guess I better get out of your way." She raced over to collect her coat and hat, her movements thick with emotion. _

_Emma was on the brink of tears and watched the woman carefully. Her cheeks were turning red. "Mary Margaret-"_

"_I'll see you later," the brunette shut her down, unable to listen to anything she had to say right now. She bowed awkwardly and left the apartment, the tears stinging her eyes. And as she scurried down the flight of stairs and flung herself out into the cold, the tears roamed freely. _

_Emma was leaving. Emma, the only family she had, the only real friend she had, would be gone by morning. _

_Her heart had never ached so much. _

* * *

"That was the last time we spoke before…before I saw you again as _you_, as my daughter," Mary Margaret recalled, her tone leaden with emotion.

"You thought I was running away from my problems."

"I admit that I wondered about what it would do to Henry, but in that moment I was selfish in the fact that _I _didn't want you to go." Emma brought her knees to her chest and looked over at her mother whose face was illuminated in the pale moonlight. "The thought of losing my best friend was so overwhelming and the reason I rushed out of the apartment was because I didn't want you to see me cry," she laughed sadly.

The blonde snickered. "I didn't want to see you cry either," she teased.

"Oh, nice!" Mary Margaret playfully nudged the other woman. "But it's the truth. I was a mess afterward. And even more so when I got your voicemail telling me that Henry was in the hospital."

"That was one crazy day - and I'm not even going to get into the dragon slaying part of it," Emma sighed. "But even so, all of that - it got me thinking. I was always running, that's just what I did and whether I thought I was running toward something I don't know, but what I do know is that it's the only thing I've ever really known. The only thing I knew I was good at. Having Henry in my life made me want to change that and to stay in a place even when times were tough. And the truth is, I never had anyone to call me up on it; no one in my life had taken the time to tell me not to, to tell me that there were options, to tell me to stay. Until I met you. Running wasn't necessarily easy but it always looked the more attractive route than sticking around and wading through the mess that was my life. I needed that kick, that incentive to actually look at myself and what I was doing."

She squeezed her mother's hand and stared out in front of her. "I know I was leaving again that day but I really thought that was what was best for him. And I know you did ask me about my motives but you didn't flat-out tell me to stay. You didn't tell me I was wrong. I would have left – if it were not for the events that occurred after our conversation, I would have been gone by sunrise. I was even thinking about leaving you a note or something because I figured you would be too mad at me to talk face-to-face. I would have just gone."

She drew in a deep breath. "And I think that's why I've been thinking about it a lot lately. What if I had left and left the curse intact? Would you guys still be roaming around like zombies from day to day? Would anything be different? I was with my family and I just didn't know it. If I had left, I would have never truly discovered my family. We wouldn't be who we are now if someone hadn't told me what to do – if you hadn't become such an important person to me in my life."

"All of the 'what ifs' don't matter, Emma. We're a family now and that's never going to change."

"But it scares me to know that I was so close to losing it all. To losing this feeling of being-"

"Loved?" her mother softly asked. "Wanted?"

Emma bowed her head, her blonde hair creating a curtain between them. "I guess so."

"Oh, honey," the brunette breathed and she draped an arm around her daughter and drew her into her side. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. What could have happened doesn't matter because you're with your family now, the people who love you more than anything else. That's a fact. So don't dwell on it, okay? Besides, I know you would have found us some other way. You're our daughter _and_ the saviour – it was prophesised."

The blonde closed her eyes and let her mother rock them, allowing the woman the added pleasure of getting to hold her daughter.

"So," Mary Margaret started, forcing Emma to look at her again, "you called me 'Mom'."

"I guess I did."

She pressed a light kiss to Emma's temple and sighed in content.

"Wait, that's it?"

Her mother smirked. "What do you mean?"

"You're not even going to comment?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're…you. You love talking about these types of things."

"True, but I don't want to ruin that moment or this moment by analysing it to death. It was perfect." She risked another kiss to her temple. She was feeling brave now. "Now, I think we should try and get some sleep. We have to keep our energy up for tomorrow."

Emma grunted a response and was helped to her feet by Mary Margaret.

"Hey, mom?" she called as the brunette sauntered away, grabbing her attention, "thanks for listening."

"Oh course, honey," she beamed widely. "Anytime." She paused for a beat. "I love you, Emma."

Emma didn't hesitate. "I love you, too."

And that was a fact.

**Sometimes I just can't help myself! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**The response was so awesome that I thought I'd do another chapter! Thank you so much! Hope you like what you read :)**

**Alas, I do not own OUAT.**

Through some divine intervention – or maybe just some amazing luck – Emma was able to catch a few hours' sleep after her little rendezvous with her mother on the deck. Still drowning in anxiety about her son, she was content with having dreams that didn't consist of anything relating to that particular event; they were mostly just a weird jumble of images from the past few days – and a scene that involved a test in school…and a dog. Whoever said that dreams were like projections of the subconscious clearly had never had one of Emma's dreams before.

She stretched her arms above her head, unable to deny the urge. Today they were one step closer to finding Henry. She had to believe that. Thoughts like that were the only things keeping her going.

"How'd you sleep?"

Emma turned her head to the side to see David tying his shoelaces. A tentative smile danced on his lips. "Better than I thought I would," she responded tiredly. "You?"

"Like a baby. Who knew ships could be so soothing?"

"Speak for yourself; my stomach felt every slight movement." She groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Where's everyone else?"

Her father lifted a finger to indicate above deck. "We didn't want to wake you," he said. "You looked so…peaceful. Adorable, even."

Usually a comment like that would make her automatically recoil but she was too tired to even think about the implications of such a statement. Once she opened the floodgates by saying those two words – Mom and Dad – she really wasn't allowed to feel uncomfortable with their fawning and passing sentiments, no matter how weird they made her feel. And if she was really being honest with herself, perhaps there was a part of her, maybe a teeny tiny bit deep, deep down, that liked that they said things like that to her. Just maybe.

"How far away are we from Neverland?" she asked him.

David leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Hook said we still have about a day's travel ahead of us. Could be more."

Emma grunted. "I thought once you went through a portal you instantly ended up in another land? I mean, that's what happened to us."

"I guess some lands are different."

"Of course the one time I actually need to use a portal it ends up screwing us over. Just perfect." With a huff, she threw the blankets off her and sat upright, arching her neck from side to side to get the blood flowing.

"We'll be there sooner than you think," he reached over to gently place his hand on top of hers, "and once we are, we're going to find Henry and bring him home. There's nothing that will stop us. We've overcome some tremendous obstacles in the past and it's no different now."

Emma gazed at the man she now saw as her father. Soon after she and Mary Margaret returned home from the Enchanted Forest, David had been slowly but surely assuming his role as a parent. Much to Emma's gratitude, he didn't force their relationship; he spent time figuring out who she was as a person and kept his distance, but as time wore on and everything began to spiral into an unending vortex of crazy, he stepped up to the plate and let her know that he was her father and that he'd always be there for her. With David, actions spoke louder than words and nothing spoke louder to her than when he put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head after she had lost Neal. It was such a brief, fleeting moment but it showed Emma that her parents were there, and that they loved her.

She'd never felt so special in her entire life.

"You really believe that, don't you?"

Her father beamed. "I truly do."

Tucking a blonde lock behind her ear, Emma ducked her head. "You know, at the time I wasn't sure why you didn't let me jump into the portal after Henry, but I think I do now. I'm so used to having to do things on my own that sometimes I forget that I don't have to any more. That I'm not alone." Why was she admitting this out loud?

"We're stronger together," he continued for her, his eyes liquid blue. "I couldn't let you go by yourself; we couldn't be separated from you again. We needed to be with you, we needed to help you. I just…I just reacted. All of us, as a family – albeit a really messed-up family – are going to get him back. Who knows, having Regina and Gold may just give us the upper hand; I certainly wouldn't want to face us," he said wryly, releasing the little bit of tension that had settled in the room.

Emma chuckled lightly. "This isn't exactly what you had in mind when you said you wanted adventures, is it?"

"No, not exactly. I expected I'd be wearing my cape and carrying my sword if I'm being honest," he winked as he stood. "Anyway, I'll let you get ready. See you up there."

As he closed the door behind him, Emma thought about Neverland and finding Henry and facing all different kinds of adversity but for the first time since her son vanished into a spinning portal, Emma felt the tug of real reassurance. Her parents were in the business of finding people, and so was she.

No, it was time to stop the fear, stop the worrying. There was no alternative – there was only truth: Henry would be with them again.

Wow. Now she sounded like her parents.

But she had begun to think that that wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

When she was finally looking decent enough, Emma climbed the stairs and was greeted by the fierce, forceful wind that cut through her like a blade. She _really _should have anticipated that.

"Glad you could join us," Regina sneered from the bow, looking as though someone had locked her in a room with her greatest fears and threw away the key.

Emma sauntered up to her, hands firmly in the pockets of her jacket. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Do what?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "_This_. Us facing off. There are bigger things going on here than me and you and I think we should put our differences aside. At least for now."

Instead of answering, Regina took the three steps between them and looked her directly in the eye before walking past toward Gold.

"Well it's a start," Emma mumbled to herself as she stared out at the open sea. The wind had picked up and with it, the sea had become rough and its waves licked the side of the vessel as if trying to sate its hunger.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there lost in her own thoughts but when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she almost jumped off the boat with the shock. It's funny how the simplest of gestures could spook someone so much. She spun around to see her visitor and sighed with relief when it was Mary Margaret and not Hook. Or Gold. Or Regina for that matter. She was quite content with only conversing with her parents on the trip. It wasn't like she was on some vacation with her dysfunctional family where she actually had to strike up conversation in order to please her relations. And thank God for that.

"You okay? You've been staring at the sea for a while now," her mother remarked; she, too, was gazing out at the sea's ferocious battle.

"I didn't even realize," she answered honestly. "I was lost in my own little world."

"Thinking about Henry," the woman surmised sadly.

"Yeah. And I was thinking about Neal, too," she admitted, taking in the brisk air and letting it fill her lungs. She was sure they were shaking inside of her. Suddenly, Storybrooke's chilly air didn't seem so bad.

Quickly and probably subconsciously, Mary Margaret wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her into her, resting her head against the blonde locks. "We never had the chance to…to talk about that," she murmured quietly.

"What's there to talk about? He got shot, and he saved me from falling through the portal. But I couldn't save him." She rotated her head to lock eyes with her mother. She needed to see the calm assurance that defined her eyes every time she looked at her. Sometimes the way her mother's eyes appraised her made Emma feel capable of doing almost anything, of expressing whatever was bothering her, of giving her the choice to be honest. "If I'm the saviour, how come I can't keep the people that I care about most safe? What good am I if I try my best but there's always still something off-balance, something wrong? I'm supposed to do great things and have this incredible, unprecedented power and yet, when I need that the most, I fail. How is that fair?"

Why was it that whenever she was always around her mother – especially lately – that she felt this undeniable need to completely open up?

Because she wanted to. It was as simple as that.

There were no mathematical equations to work out or long-winded passages to decipher – there was just a want to be a daughter and a best friend all at once. Emma had spent enough of her life hiding her feelings and pushing away people who got even remotely close to her. Mary Margaret was the first person she felt – no, she knew – she could just be Emma with. With her, there were no agendas. There was no manipulation. There was just friendship. There was just love. And now with Mary Margaret as her mother, there was only a wish to be as honest and as close as a mother and daughter should be. That didn't mean that there wouldn't be times where she'd revert and mask her pain and bottle her emotions, but it meant that for now, she didn't want anything to separate her from her parents.

She'd already endured twenty-eight years of that.

"It's not fair," the brunette replied, her voice coloured with emotion. "But honey you are not a failure. Just look at the things you've done, the people you've saved, the lives you've changed. Hardships exist to test our character and our faith. Don't let them control you. Don't let them diminish how special you truly are."

Emma broke away from her clutch to stand directly in front of her, her eyes aglow with unshed tears. "But what if that's my ultimate price?" Mary Margaret scrunched her forehead. "All magic comes with a price, right? I'm the product of true love; I am…magic. In the most confusing and strange way, sure, but it means that I have to pay the price for that. What if, because of who I am, I can't have my happy ending?"

"Emma, that's not-"

"But what if it is?" she interrupted, needing to get this off her chest. "What if, like the curse, I always seem to close to a happy ending but I never get there? That I'm fated to live my life constantly on the cusp of something I've always wanted but I never get to experience?"

Mary Margaret gazed deep into her eyes as if trying to read them. "I don't understand, Emma. What makes you think any of this?"

"All magic comes with a price. I have to pay one."

"But if what you're saying is true Emma, then how do you explain this?" she gestured between the two of them and then turned around to point at her father, "You're with your family now. You have your son."

"Yeah but for how long? We've lost twenty-eight years and who's to say that something won't happen that keeps us apart again. I had to give Henry up and now he's been kidnapped by some psychos. Too many things have already happened for me to just think that everything will be okay from here on out."

Closing her eyes, Emma walked away from her mother, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. She shouldn't have said anything. She should have just left it all alone. Thoughts like that only made her feel worse about everything.

She just wanted to scream, to let everything go. But she was pretty sure that screeching on a boat that contained her recently discovered relations was probably not the best idea.

Maybe she just needed to punch someone in the face.

Her mother approached timidly, her tone so gentle and considerate. "Is this about Neal?"

Was it?

"Is it because he fell through the portal and you didn't? You couldn't save him." Though soft, her voice was laced with curiosity.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Ugh, I don't know!" she conveyed angrily. "I told him I loved him," she blurted, thumping the side of the ship with her clenched fist.

"Wait, you what?!" The brunette rushed over and forced the blonde to face her. Her eyes scanned Emma's face frantically, searching for…something. "I thought you didn't care for him anymore. In fact, you were quite adamant about your feelings toward him. What changed? What happened?"

Now she no longer sounded like her mother; now she sounded like her best friend. The Mary Margaret she had known for so long had resurfaced, her green eyes electrified with the surge of gossip. If Emma wasn't so frustrated and worried about everything, she would have laughed and took pleasure in the woman's interest.

Emma shrugged, kicking the floor with her boot. "I don't know; I'm not sure if they ever went away. Yeah he was a jerk who still sent me to jail but there was always a part of me that wondered if he he'd ever come back for me, if he still loved me." She sighed. "Over time I guess I grew bitter and resentful and I tried to forget everything about us, but seeing him again, knowing that he was the same guy that I knew all those years ago…I don't know, it made an impact." Mary Margaret waited, attentive. "I was squeezing his hand, trying to pull him up but we both knew I wouldn't have the strength to do it. And I then I said it."

"You said that you-"

"Ladies, how are we doing on this fine day?" Hook sauntered toward them, his arms wide and his smile wry.

Emma gritted her teeth.

"Go away!" Emma and Mary Margaret exclaimed at the same time, glancing at him for only a few seconds before turning their attention back to one another.

"Well aren't you both a ray of sunshine today? Some other time perhaps," he said aloud, spinning on his heel and heading back towards Regina. Their expressions must have been serious if they were strong enough to deter Hook.

"So," her mother started again, "you told him that you loved him? Like, you used the words 'I love you'?"

"Yeah."

"And he said…?"

The blonde gulped. "He told me he loved me too."

Her mother's face contorted in pain, her lips downturned. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so so sorry," she breathed, placing a hand at the base of her neck. "I didn't think…I didn't realize…I'm just so sorry, Emma."

"Me, too."

Before she could say anything else, Mary Margaret was holding her tight and running her fingers through her hair.

"I just wish he was here to help us," she sniffed into her mother's coat.

"He is. Once he's in your heart, he's always with you."

Emma allowed herself a small laugh. "Really? That's what you're going with?"

"What?"

"I just thought you'd have something a little more original, that's all."

She smiled. "I'm sorry but that'll just have to do."

"Thank you."

As if remembering there were other people on the boat besides them, Emma quickly surveyed the around them and spotted her father standing alone at the far end. "We better rescue David before Hook tries to make conversation with him. I'd hate to see how that ends."

"This is Hook and David we're talking about; whatever happens, Hook will end up on the floor," her mother smirked.

"No truer words spoken."

She started toward him but a tug on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. "You will have your happy ending Emma. Don't ever doubt that."

The blonde nodded, the sincerity and passion too great not to believe, and she held out her hand for Mary Margaret to take and they walked, hand in hand, over to her father.

**Okay so this was way more all over the place than I thought it would be! Ha sorry for that! So many things were going through my mind and I just kept writing to see what would happen so if it's a mess, I apologise. I may do another chapter if people want it - I'm not too sure yet. If people have any suggestions or ideas they want to put forward, please don't hesitate to let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing - thank you all! Hope you like what you read :)**

**Alas, I do not own OUAT.**

While the others were gorging themselves on the meagre supplies Hook had stored on the ship, Regina slipped away, not in the mood to indulge in the awkward silences and glaring competitions that would obviously ensue. She wasn't hungry anyway.

Night had fallen and brought with it a mesmerizing display of glistening stars. When she was younger, Regina, after her father had tucked her into bed, would crawl out from under her covers and sit by the window in her bedroom, gazing out at the stars. She used to makes wishes on them, too – for silly things, really; things like her own pony and new clothes were top of the list. Ha, if only they were the only things she wanted now.

She didn't want to own anything to the Charmings. In fact, the mere thought of it made her skin crawl. But they saved her life – twice, in the space of two days. She had to tolerate them so. Sometimes their goodness was _so _infuriating.

Well, perhaps their ability of somehow always defeating her and finding one another in the most unlikely situations would come in handy in their search for her son. Henry. The only reason she was even with these people was because they were his family, too.

"Beautiful night, isn't it dearie?"

She mentally groaned and set her jaw.

The thwack of his cane became louder as he moved beside her. "What, don't feel like a chit-chat? We are, after all, stuck on this boat together. It's not like you have many people to talk to, considering everyone on this boat has at some point thought about killing you."

The smile in his voice made her want to slap him. She was in no mood for his little quips and if she was to spend God knows how long with him on this particular escapade, he had better shut up.

"What do you want, Gold?"

"Well I noticed that you didn't stick around for the family dinner."

She finally turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed, her grin wry. "I see that you think this is funny. Well let me tell you that I, for one, am not about to play happy families on board this ship. I'm here for one thing and one thing only: to save my son. So you can cut the crap."

Gold rested his hands on top of his cane and raised his eyebrow. "And this coming from the woman who practically became an honorary member of the Charming clan? You know, I never thought I'd see the day where you would bond with your sworn enemies and yet here you are, stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean with the reason you cast the dark curse," he chuckled. "It's funny how life works, isn't it?" His tease was triumphant, like he had won something. Like he was victorious.

She hated it.

Regina had had enough of Gold. For her whole life he had been in her ear, whispering things and plans and theories, manipulating her and giving her ideas all so that he could gain from it. Part of her wanted to kill him and get him out of her life, but the other part knew that she needed him no matter how much of a twisted little imp he was.

Oh joy.

"It's bad enough that I have to share a cabin with you and listen to your weird mumblings all night but now you feel like annoying me every waking moment of the day, too? Look, Rumpel, you and I have a common goal right now – we both want to get Henry – so let's not ruin this little union with your drabble about helping the two idiots, okay?"

His expression was amused and though he may have still been wearing his Storybrooke attire, he looked more like the mischievous Rumpel that she had known most of her life. It was oddly comforting to see that side of him, even if it was briefly. "Have it your way, your Majesty," he whispered, "but if I were you, I'd try a little harder to be a little nicer. Don't make this trip more troubling than what it already is."

"Sage advice coming from you," she sneered.

He smiled widely and took a step closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her skin. "By the way: you snore. Dreadfully loud." And he limped away, his teeth shining in the dim light.

Ugh, sometimes she just wanted to strangle him.

* * *

Snow couldn't stop worrying. Actually, she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't worried. Emma hadn't spoken much since their little chat earlier and Snow didn't want to push her. There were more things simmering underneath the surface than Emma dared to show and she hated being helpless. All she wanted to do was take the woman – her baby – and never let her go; if she could, she would shield her from all the heartache and suffering in the world. But Emma had gone through more heartache and more suffering than Snow would ever get to know and that simple fact alone crushed her heart every single time it crossed her mind.

She called her 'Mom'. And not just once – twice. Their relationship was progressing; developing into new territory that excited and terrified Snow all at the same. She knew there was still a _long _way to go but it was a start.

And she was worried about Henry, too. That boy –oh, she loved that boy so dearly. Her grandson. Her favourite student. Her best friend's son. It didn't matter what title she gave him, she loved him more than she could comprehend, and she was going to make sure that they would find him. That they would always find him.

"I'm worried too." Charming's arms enveloped her as they sat on the cot in the cabin and she leaned her body into his, needing the familiarity and reassurance in his touch. "But Henry's a smart kid; he's gonna be okay."

"But what if he isn't?" she whispered, afraid to voice it any louder.

David hesitated momentarily but bent down to brush his lips against hers quickly. "He will be. He's a Charming. He'll fight and he'll keep going until he sees his family again." His breath was shaky and his voice loose, but his faith was undeniable.

Sometimes that unwavering faith deserted Snow, especially at the times she needed it the most. Charming – he was always so certain, so confident about everything, whereas Snow was plagued with doubts and worries. Maybe that's why they worked so well; they balanced each other out.

She nestled into the space just below his neck, drinking in his scent. "I don't think Emma's coping well."

"Being separated from your child is…," he trailed off and took a deep breath, "the worst possible thing imaginable." He ran his fingers up and down her arm in a smooth rhythm, electrifying her skin. "We're here for her. We'll help her through it."

"But I think it's more than that," Snow remarked with a slight shake of her head.

"Yeah the situation is not exactly ideal. On the list of things she's wanted to do I'm not sure being on a ship with Regina, Gold and Hook is near the top. I know I'm not thrilled about the arrangement." Of that, Snow had no doubt. David was quite vocal on his thoughts on the matter. No, scratch that – he was _very _vocal on the matter. "I'm just glad that the three of us have a cabin together and she's nowhere near Hook. I don't trust that guy. Even being around him makes me want to punch him."

"You've already done that," Snow pointed out with a small smile.

"If he's not careful he'll get very acquainted with my fist."

"Charming!" she scolded, pushing him playfully and breaking their embrace.

He raised his hands in the air in defence. "What? I don't like the way he looks at Emma."

"Neither do I but if you punched him for every time he said or did something inappropriate, he'd be constantly on the floor. You can't just assault him just because you don't like him."

"But he-"

"Very graciously allowed us the use of his ship to help us go after Henry," Snow interjected softly. "And I think we owe it to him to be as cordial as possible."

David let out a long-drawn sigh and scratched the back of his neck the way he always did when he knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. Some things never change…

The brunette rose to her feet and looked down at her husband, her hands resting on his shoulders. "She's in love with Neal."

David jerked back slightly. "Who? Emma?"

Snow nodded.

"But I thought…I thought she didn't care for him that way anymore. I mean, I knew she cared about him but I didn't think she still…" He locked eyes with his wife and felt his heart break for his daughter. She'd already lost so much and now he was gone, too.

"She told him she loved him right before…you know."

"I know she's been pretty quiet but I had no idea that she was struggling with losing Neal." He tilted his head up and gazed at her with the fiercest blue eyes Snow had ever seen. "How do we save our daughter from all this, Mary Margaret? She's gone through so much."

Tears pooled in the brunettes eyes, spilling out onto her cheeks. When she thought about all Emma had to deal with growing up and how now, even after all this time, she still couldn't find the time to _breathe, _her heart could she protect her? How could she help her? Not being able to make her daughter's pain go away was unbearable.

"We just have to let her know that we love her and that we're never going to leave her. Emma needs reassurance in her life; she needs to be reminded that she is worthy of love and that she's important. She never had that growing up and there's no way I'm ever going to let her think otherwise. We have to be there for her – no matter what."

David nodded along with Snow's assertion and stood up in front of her, wiping away the tear stains from her face. "We'll always be there for her," he reasserted, placing a feathered kiss on her lips.

* * *

If there was one thing that defined Emma it was determination. All her life she had to fight and struggle and claw her way out of the dark and depressing scenarios in which she had found herself in and find her own way in the world. Sometimes it seemed easy, other times tested her courage. But giving up was never an option.

She was a nomad; someone who moved from place to place when the going got tough, when she felt like there was nothing else to do – nothing better to do. She was determined to find something that would make her whole, make her complete. She had found what that was with Neal, she had found it with Mary Margaret and she had found it with Henry.

She knew who she wanted to be. Perseverance and heartbreak and all of life's ups and downs had made her realize the person she had always dreamt of being: someone who people fought for, someone who people wanted, someone good enough for her parents. Someone worthy of her family.

Yes, her determination through all the hard times had finally paid off.

And now?

Well now, she was determined to never let it go.

* * *

_The floorboards moaned and creaked under her weight as she tiptoed over to the refrigerator. No matter how careful she was, there was no escaping their cries. It was almost as if they wanted Mary Margaret to wake up. _

_To be fair, Emma had thought about going in there herself and waking her from her slumber but every time she talked herself into it, she found an equally persuadable reason not to. She didn't know what to say._

_They hadn't spoken much that night. _

_Not since she had dialled her number in a panicked, frantic haze and sobbed down the phone to her, not making a lick of sense. She couldn't remember what she said or what she tried to say; all she could remember was Graham's lifeless body in her arms and the feeling of her heart shattering into a million pieces. _

_But somehow Mary Margaret had received some kind of instruction from her tears and had rushed to the Sheriff's office in what felt like only a matter of moments. Emma knew her first instinct should have been to call an ambulance but she also knew there was no point. There was nothing they could do for him. _

_And there was nothing she could so for him, either. She couldn't save him. _

_Mary Margaret was the only person she wanted to see, the only person she wanted around her. _

She _was the one to call the ambulance. _She _was the one consoling Emma as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and drew the woman into her side while they sat on the floor._ She _dried her tears. _She _drove her home. And she didn't even push her; not once. _

_But the blonde was numb. The emptiness she felt gnawed at her from the inside out, crushing her lungs and inflicting her with a sense of hopelessness. Graham looked at her the way Neal used to, and he made her feel in a way she was sure she'd never feel again. _

_And then he was gone. Just like that; in the blink of an eye. _

_So she didn't talk – she couldn't talk. Mary Margaret seemed to understand that and as soon as they were back at the apartment, she hugged her, made her a hot chocolate and set out her sleepwear before turning herself in for the night. _

_It was amazing how well she knew Emma in the short time they had known one another; she understood that what the blonde needed right then was space. _

_But now Emma stood outside of her roommate's room, deliberating. Deciding that she didn't want to be alone anymore, she bit her lip, took a deep breath and drew back the curtain. _

_To her surprise, the brunette was already awake reading a book in the dim light. She raised her head at the women's entrance._

"_Emma," she declared gently, as if expecting her. _

"_Hey." The blonde's voice was raw and ragged from all the crying she had endured, and she dropped her eyes in embarrassment at the sound. "I didn't know you were up."_

"_I never went to sleep." Emma looked at her curiously. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," she smiled affectionately. _

_That sentiment alone brought fresh tears to Emma's eyes. "Why?" she asked, her voice breaking._

"_What?"_

_Her breath was shaky. "Why are you doing this? I mean you hardly know me. I'm just a person who lives upstairs in your apartment."_

_Mary Margaret put down her book and sat forward in her bed, bringing her knees to her chest. "For the same reason you called me – because you're my friend. And despite what you've clearly let yourself think, I care about you Emma."_

"_But you don't even know that much about me," the woman countered weakly. _

"_That's where you're wrong, though. I don't need to know everything about you to care for you. You're not just someone who happens to live on my home. You are so much more than that, Emma."_

_Emma sniffed and swiped away a lone tear. "Thank you for getting me earlier."_

"_Of course."_

"_And for making me the hot chocolate. And for-"_

"_Emma," Mary Margaret stopped her carefully, throwing off her covers and climbing off the bed, "you don't need to thank me."_

_The blonde nodded, self-conscious again. _

"_I'm so sorry about what happened." She ran her hand along her arm lovingly, her forehead creased in sorrow. "Do you feel like talking about it yet?"_

"_Not yet," she whispered. _

"_Well whenever you do, I'm here to listen. Always, okay?"_

_Always. A promise that Emma wanted to believe so badly. And that word coming from her friend's mouth made it virtually impossible to not believe. "Okay."_

"_Do you want to be alone?"_

_Emma shook her head, her throat burning from the conversation. _

_Mary Margaret looped her arm with hers. "Come on then, let's watch infomercials until our brains turn to mush." _

_And so they did. _

_And Emma knew that she had found what she had been looking for with Mary Margaret: a place to belong. _

* * *

The rain was gaining momentum and the ship rocked recklessly from side to side. The waves pounded against the sides. Hook was yelling profanities as he attempted to keep the vessel on the course and Emma couldn't pull her stare away from the scene unfolding in her eyes. It screamed of danger and yet she was glued to the spot.

Gold and Regina scampered below deck, fear etched into their features and Emma knew she had to move. Yet it was like she was stuck in a trance.

"What are you doing?!" the captain yelled at her. "Get below deck now!"

The boat rocked dangerously again and Emma slipped, careening into its side.

"Swan, do you have a death wish?!GO! NOW!"

But every time she rose to her feet, she was knocked back down with the sheer force. Instead, she cowered into the side and hoped that it would pass soon.

Suddenly, two figures swam into view. Mary Margaret and David.

"Emma, we have to go now!" her father yelled, taking her in his arms.

"I can't!" she cried back.

"Why not?"

"I have to go!"

Her mother's face was horrified. "Emma, honey, what are you talking about?!"

The blonde staggered upright, her father watching her the whole way, and she turned her back on her parents, facing the ocean.

"Emma?" The brunette's voice was terrified. "Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma didn't answer.

"I think she's under a spell!" Hook boomed, still fighting with his wheel. "I think she's under the Mermaid's spell!"

Emma placed her hands on the edge, her eyes glassy.

David charged forward and grabbed his daughter in his arms, dragging her away but Emma only fought. "No I have to go!"

"Take her below deck! Away from the water! She needs to stay down there until the storm passes!"

Mary Margaret ran in front of Emma and sandwiched the woman against her father so that she couldn't escape. The wind whipped around them and waves crashed onto the ship, soaking them as they ushered the blonde down.

Emma's eyes were wild and she fought the whole way down, trying to break free.

"Emma, please. It's just us. You're going to be okay," Mary Margaret repeated over and over again in a soothing voice, hoping it would calm her down.

She was shaking. David fetched a blanket and threw it around her but still she resisted.

And she kept on resisting for hours afterward, until exhausted she fell asleep in her father's arms.

**I don't know why I included a Graham flashback or a Mermaid spell but hey, why not? Haha hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! The response to this fic has been awesome so thank you all so so much! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Alas, I do not own OUAT.**

Emma was still asleep when the storm had finally calmed. Her chin tucked into her chest and her hair splayed out around her, she looked so peaceful, so childlike. If he wasn't so anxious over what had happened on deck, David may have even allowed himself a smile at her frame, but he was fraught with the memory his daughter's frantic cries and attempts to free herself from his stronghold. Her eyes were so wild, clouded over in some crazed delirium. It was like she had no control.

David could feel the worry bounding off his silent wife as she sat next to him, her eyes, too, glued to their miracle. She hadn't said a word since he had laid Emma down on the cot but Snow didn't need to say anything to convey how she was feeling. She was an intensely passionate person whose feelings seemed to just radiate all around her. Wordlessly, he slipped his hand into hers and pumped three reassuring beats, letting her know that he was there and that everything would be okay.

Emma had already been through so much, but nothing pained him more than to see her so lost and unsure. Even as he got to know her as his cursed self, Emma had always been so strong and courageous – the type of personality that resisted all that life had to throw at it. She embodied a quiet fierceness that only a select few possessed; and it was that kind of determination and boldness that shone so bright. But ever since then, ever since the curse had turned everything she had known upside down and inside out and challenged absolutely everything she had ever believed in, that strength had given way to a whole new bout of emotions that neither he or Snow had witnessed in her before.

His heart broke in half when she walked through the front door looking like a small child who needed her parents, declaring that Neal had gone. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying the whole way home. She was shaking.

He was so unsure of himself. Snow was the one who had this deep relationship with Emma, who could comfort her with just a word or a rub of an arm, but she wasn't with them then. It was just David and Emma. Emma: his little princess. And though he was out of his element and feared a rejection from her, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, drew the blonde to him and kissed the side of her head.

He didn't have words – he didn't need a big, long, convoluted speech; all he needed was a simple action that said all he needed to say. And remarkably, she didn't pull away; she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for dear life, her hand clumping a fistful of his shirt, the tears falling.

There was nothing he wouldn't do for Emma. He'd rips worlds apart for her. For Henry and Snow, too. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

David groaned. "What do you want Hook?"

No matter what the man had done, he still didn't like the guy. Too much leather. Too loose with his words. Too…pirate-y.

The cabin door creaked open ever so slightly and Hook's head snaked into the room. "I just came to check on the patient."

When David didn't reply, the pirate invited himself in, his arms raised in defence with every step he took. His gaze flicked from Snow, to David and then finally to Emma. "Still asleep I see. That's good."

"What was that out there? What happened to her?" Snow demanded.

"Well, you're not one for small talk are you?" the man answered sardonically. "A Mermaid spell, I believe. Terrible things, really." So nonchalant he could punch him…again.

"What did it do to her?" Charming followed up with slightly more venom in his voice.

Hook puckered his lips. "Well that's hard to say. I've never experienced it myself. But I have lost a fair few men by its hands. Legend has it that an overwhelming compulsion consumes you and you feel like you have no other choice but to join them."

"The mermaids?"

He nodded. "Indeed. They lure you with their voices, whispering thoughts and things that you desire to hear, enticing your very being. The next thing you know you want nothing more than to fling yourself into the tumult of the waves." He paused to look at the blonde, his face darkening. "But the worst thing is knowing that it's wrong but not being able to do anything about it. Your body moves – against your will – lost in its own compulsion, but deep down as you get closer to the edge, step by step, there's a tiny spark that still burns inside trying to warn you about the impending peril. However, it is never strong enough."

He fell silent, his eyes never leaving Emma's face. David's hand tightened in Snow's, as if searching for the comfort in knowing that she was next to him, that she was safe.

Snow gulped. "You know a lot about it considering you've never experienced it yourself," she commented quietly.

"I've lost a lot of members of my crew," he turned his body to face her, "but I've saved more. I've heard their accounts of what happened to them."

David stood up but kept hold of his wife's hand. "Will she be okay?"

He kinked his eyebrow and grinned, reverting back to his usual arrogant self. Any semblance of a compassionate human being gone in second. "I have no doubt that Ms Swan will be perfectly fine."

Snow rolled her eyes. "What about the mermaids? Is she still in danger?"

"The storm has ceased and the mermaids have dispersed so the immediate danger has distinguished. But as a precaution, I'd keep her down here for a few more hours. Just to be on the safe side. But soon enough she'll be right as rain."

David released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Emma was going to be fine in a few hours. Now maybe his heart could get back to its normal rhythm. That'd be nice.

"Now if you'll both excuse me, I've to get back on deck and make sure we're on course for Neverland." He gave a slight nod and strolled out of the cabin.

Snow released her hand from his grip and walked over to their sleeping beauty and brushed back the hair out of her eyes before bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, sweetheart. Mom and Dad are here," she whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

Emma's back ached, and not in the slight twitchy way but in the Oh-My-God-moving-is-impossible kind of way. She opened her eyes one-by-one, testing the light, and took in her surroundings.

When did she get back to the cabin? How long had she been asleep for?

Pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead, she lifted her head to see Mary Margaret and David lying together on the cot opposite her – fully dressed too, thank God. Only they could find a comfortable position on the sliver of mattress they used as a bed.

She laid her head back on the pillow to quieten the erratic thumping between her eyes and scoured her brain for any indication as to why she was in bed and why her parents were seemingly holding a vigil at her bedside – or at least were _at some point_ before they decided to take a nap. She allowed herself a small smile at the thought of her parents being so worried about her. That sounded a little twisted though, didn't it? Being happy that her parents were probably worried sick? Clearly it was still taking time to get used to.

Okay she remembered there being…a storm? Yeah, a storm. Waves and wind and rain and all that. She paused as a noise flashed through her mind. It was a voice. But who's voice?

"Emma?"

Her mother's sleepy voice brought Emma back to the present.

"Hey," she replied. She rotated her head slightly to see both her parents stir and pull themselves upright. "How long have I been asleep?"

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a glance. Emma hated when they did that. They could communicate with only their looks; like they were speaking a language only they understood. It was the perfect way to keep secrets.

"A few hours," Mary Margaret finally replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a few more hours sleep," she deadpanned. "How did get down here?"

"I carried you," her father said. "You don't remember what happened?" He sounded anxious. And they both _looked _anxious.

"I remember there was a storm and uh, there was…there a voice, maybe. Somebody calling me." She squinted in concentration, trying to focus back. She was on the deck, the waves were bashing against the sides and then…then…

Her eyes widened in realization. "I was going to jump in," she whispered, her voice practically a breath. "I had to jump in," she repeated louder this time. Panic filled her chest and she began breathing frantically as if there wasn't enough air in the room.

Her mother was by her side in an instant, framing her face delicately with her fingers. "You're okay, you're okay," she soothed, gazing right into her eyes. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

David placed his hand on the crown of her head, standing over her. "Not as long as we're here."

"But…but… I couldn't control it, I couldn't stop. I just had to…" she breathed, keeping her eyes locked to Mary Margaret and finding solace there.

"We know, we know. You were under a spell but it's okay now. You're safe."

"A spell?" she squeaked, tears brimming.

She remembered the compulsion, the ever-growing need to just release and let go. It was like jumping was the only option she had, the only way to feel better, to feel alive. But there was something fighting inside of her, urging to her to stop. It just wasn't loud enough to raise over the cacophony of the sea's promise.

Her father crouched to be level with her. "Yes. There are very powerful beings out there that we initially underestimated but they won't harm you again."

Mary Margaret's fingers and eyes never left her face. "You're okay," she breathed again and this time Emma believed her.

She controlled her quivering chin. "You saved me. Both of you."

"That's what parents do. They protect their children," David said.

"You can always count on that, honey." No hesitation, no deliberation – just promise.

Emma reached up to lay a hand on top of her mother's, and reached over to take one of her father's in hers. "Thank you."

"What did it feel like?" Mary Margaret pushed gently.

The blonde swallowed. "Like something had taken over my body, making decisions for me. I kept hearing my name being called and feeling as though jumping in would solve all my problems and I kept envisioning Henry and Neal and my life and it was like it had all the answers, you know? I had nowhere else to go. It was as if it was a magnet, reeling me in." She stopped and shook her head. "I can't explain it; it was just…so powerful. And so believable..." she trailed off before her thoughts could get anymore incoherent.

"Well what matters now is that it can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here with us. Hook says it's probably best to keep you down here just for a while longer as a precaution," David explained, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Emma wasn't going to argue with that. A nice lie down for a few hours actually sounded like heaven to her. "Yeah whatever keeps me away from…whatever that was that put me under a spell."

"Mermaids," her mother clarified off-hand.

The blonde pulled her hands away and brought them to her head. "Wait, mermaids? Like women with fish tails? They actually exist?"

Both Mary Margaret and David broke out into hearty chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma asked, bewildered.

The brunette was quick to compose herself but her smile was set firmly in place. "After everything you've seen, you're really going to question the existence of mermaids?"

"I guess I never really thought about it," she mumbled. "Mermaids."

"Mermaids," her parents stated at the same time.

"Well I guess that means I'm never gonna look at _The Little Mermaid_ the same again."

Her mother jerked back slightly in confusion. "The Little – what?"

Emma smiled. "It was a Disney movie I loved when I was growing up."

She cocked her head to the side. "Was it your favourite?"

The blonde winked at her father. "Well, after _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ of course." Mary Margaret seemed placated by her answer and beamed lovingly at her daughter. "Wait!" Emma exclaimed, flinging out her arms, scaring her parents and narrowly avoiding socking her dad in the stomach.

"What?" David asked, suddenly worried again, reaching out for her hand.

"Does that mean Ariel is real, too?!" Mary Margaret looked even more bewildered than before. "Ariel – _The Little Mermaid_! You guys turned out to be real, maybe she is too."

The man laughed softly. "It's entirely possible."

Emma closed her eyes. "Wow, if I wasn't just put under a spell by a mermaid I'd probably be sort of excited about that. But now my brain just hurts."

"Why don't you get some more rest?" the brunette offered, tucking a blonde lock behind Emma's ear.

That sounded like a pretty good idea.

She hesitated for a moment. "You guys will stay with me, right?" With the look of pure adoration on her parents' faces, Emma internally scolded herself. But she didn't want them to go. She'd lost Neal and Henry was missing – she needed to be around them.

"We're not going anywhere," her father assured as he rubbed circles on her knuckles with his thumb.

"Ever," her mother reiterated.

Emma guessed having adoring parents wasn't such a bad thing and she made herself comfortable, letting the slumber come, knowing that they'd be there when she woke up.

"We love you, Emma," they said, each one kissing her forehead separately before settling back on their cot.

**I know not much happened in this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! I'm thinking the next one will be the last chapter – unless I get some kind of brainwave, but we'll see! Anywho, thank you all for taking the time to read and if you have time please review and let me know what you thought :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Soooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up – it was like I forgot how to write! Haha anyway here's the conclusion to this fic and I hope you all like it :)**

**Alas, I do not own OUAT. **

"That was quite the episode you had." Gold limped up beside her, his face passive.

Emma scoffed. "You can say that again."

Not a fan of cabin fever, Emma, once she assured her over-protective parents that she was well enough, ventured back up on deck but made sure that the centre was where she would stay. No more mermaids for her thank you very much. No, she was content to bide her time by the wheel, watching Hook being all pirate-y and aggressive when it came to the sea. At times it was like he had…whatever the equivalent to road rage was when on the sea – sea rage? Ocean rage?

At least it was quite the spectacle. Light entertainment, even.

Gold took a seat next to her but fixed his gaze on Hook. Emma wasn't entirely clued-in on their aggravated history but she was glad that there was no bloodshed…as of yet anyway. Surprisingly enough, so far, the trip had been pretty tranquil for a boat ride full of people who had spent a lot of years at odds with one another. That was a nice change. Weird; but nice nonetheless.

"I understand you were…" he took a deep breath, "you were with Bae when he…"

She cut him off, not ready to hear the words aloud. Saying things aloud made them final and though all she had done was relive that moment, she wasn't ready to face it out in the open. Just not yet. "Yeah. I was."

The man nodded, clearly emotional. Seeing someone who was usually so suave and cunning become so defeated was hard to fathom. Here was this man, Mr Gold, the appropriator of missing objects, the pawnbroker, but also the infamous Rumpelstiltskin, broken over the loss of his son. His son, who also happened to be Henry's father and a man that she had loved. The more she thought about that, the more her head hurt.

"I couldn't save him," she said quietly. "And I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that." She closed her eyes for a spilt-second, envisioning Neal's face as he let go of her hand and feeling the fiery ache settling into her chest. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

Gold sighed. "Bae was always better than me; being good and willing to help others was what he lived by - even as a child. I was a coward." His voice was low and pained, like it hurt him to even say the words. Emma forced herself to stare plainly ahead. "I let him go, made him go alone because I hated being a coward. I loved being feared, I loved how it felt more so than I ever thought imaginable. Magic and power and all the bells and whistles overtook my desire to be the father I had always wanted to be to my boy. It changed my way of thinking of my family and it caused me to do unspeakable things. The truth is I lost him long before he sacrificed himself so that his son wouldn't be alone." Clasping his fingers around his cane, Gold allowed himself a small, proud smile. "I was the coward but Bae was the hero."

"And I've already let him down," Emma whispered. "I was supposed to keep Henry safe – that's my job. And I can't even do that."

Rumpel rose to his feet, suddenly no longer the cool Mr Gold but a very strange mix of his personalities. "Now, now, dearie. Your boy? Well he's got quite the search party looking for him. I wouldn't fancy anyone's chances against us. And who's to say that our dear Henry doesn't have a few tricks up his sleeve as well? Considering who his family are, I would expect nothing less from that young man, taking into account the fact that he has already shown how clever he is when he found you and brought you to Storybrooke. He's a young boy; young boys always have plans and schemes. Full of tricks, they are."

Of that Emma had no doubt. Henry had displayed his scheming side the very moment he showed up on her doorstep and ever since then, the boy had been brimming with plots and plans and covert operations.

"Yes, well you can be assured he learned no such behaviour from me." The clacking of heels against the wooden grain should have alerted Emma to Regina's oncoming. She tried not to roll her eyes as she turned her head, only to see her towering figure clashing with the brash sunlight.

"I would never say such a thing," she quipped sardonically. Biting sarcasm seemed to be her default when around her.

Regina narrowed her stare and dragged her attention to Gold. "The next time you decide to sing while you're getting ready in the morning, I suggest you chose something other than the Rocky theme – like nothing at all," she snarled. "It's amazing that your darling Belle sticks around at all."

Emma bit her hand, fighting back the sniggers that were coming thick and fast. They were like an old married couple – a twisted, creepy old married couple – and it was so enjoyable to watch them interact. In a strange way, she felt sort of childlike around them, like they were these older and wiser beings that she could learn from.

Well, technically they were much older. Wiser? Well, that was debatable.

"It's called True Love, dearie. Remarkable stuff. You could do with a batch of it."

Regina's eyes flashed. "What are you trying to say, Imp?"

"_Okay_," Emma intervened, standing between them. If looks could kill. "I think you guys need some time apart to relax."

"Relax?" the woman barked. "In case you've forgotten Miss Swan, my son has been kidnapped and relaxing is the last thing that I am capable of doing right now."

Letting the 'my son' comment slide, Emma shoved her hands into her coat pockets, her face softening. "I know," she said lowly. "I know." They exchanged a look of understanding; their past cast aside in that moment. They both wanted nothing more than to have Henry back. "You know, you can call me Emma. That is my name."

Regina offered a slight smirk and nodded before striding away from them, her black jacket sashaying as she moved.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her, dear," Gold interjected. "She's a creature of habit. And old habits die hard."

Emma turned to face him, her eyebrow arched and her eyes amused. "_Rocky_? _Really_?"

"Mr Gold has fond memories of the film," he mused, backing away from her. "I always did like an underdog. There's something so inspiring about a rise from the ashes isn't there? Something so dramatic and instinctive that captures our wildest imagination and gives us hope."

The blonde did a double-take. "Your favourite film is _Rocky_?"

"I would have thought you of all people would have enjoyed such fare; considering you have threatened to punch me in the face on a number of occasions." His smile was sly as he backed further away and turned on his heel, his hand doing some sort of giddy dance that unsettled her. Gold was so weird.

She focused her attention back on Hook and watched him stare at the sea intently. It was then that she realised that she hadn't thanked him for saving her life. Ugh, adding fuel to the fire. He was going to enjoy this.

"What exactly are you looking at?" she questioned, stepping up beside him.

He made another adjustment with the wheel, his lips curling into a smile. "Can't keep your eyes off me, eh?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "How far away are we?"

"Not long now." And suddenly his voice was distant and aware. She assumed that was to do with his relationship with Neverland. Admittedly, Emma wasn't a fan of Peter Pan growing up (princesses were more her thing) but she was vaguely aware of Hook's affiliation with the place. But there was no way she was going to ask him about it; any information on how dangerous the land was only made her worry that bit more about Henry and she couldn't let her imagination take her to those dark places. She's been there enough times.

Taking a deep breath and shuffling her feet self-consciously, Emma cleared her throat. "So, I, uh, never thanked you for…you know."

Hook gave her all of his attention, his eyebrows doing…that thing that they always did. They could be so…distracting.

"So thank you," she blurted.

"I never could resist helping out a damsel in distress. I'm gentlemanly like that."

"Can't you just accept it without trying to change it into something else?"

He leaned in close to her and winked. "Now why on Earth would I want to do that? Besides, Swan, I know for a fact that you can give as good as you get. You can't resist a little _friendly _banter –especially with me."

"Oh, you caught me," she drawled, raising her hands in the air and shaking her head. Men were clueless at times.

He allowed himself a chuckle.

"Only you would flirt with me when my son has been kidnapped and his father has just fell through a portal." Though she had said it teasingly, the truth behind the statement cut her to her core. She swallowed hard and hoped he didn't notice her immediate pain.

But he did. "I am sorry about that," he said sincerely. "No child should have to go through such terrible circumstances. But I'll make sure that he returns to you safely."

If she wasn't so taken aback by his sentiment, she might have even scoffed at his abrupt mood change.

"I'm familiar with this land. I know its dangers. Nobody there will suspect my arrival which means we'll have the upper hand and from what I gather, your parents are rather adept when it comes to winning a battle. They won't know what hit them." He grabbed the wheel again and gently turned to the left. "I'm looking forward to seeing you fight, Swan. I imagine it'll be quite the sight," he called over his shoulder.

Just when she thought there was a real man hiding behind all that guyliner and arrogance he opened his mouth again. Typical.

* * *

As the sun set, spewing flashes of reds and yellows and oranges across the horizon, Emma sat on the deck and let what was left of the rays heat her face. She could have sat there forever alone with her thoughts, freeing herself from all the baggage that weighed her down. There was something so reassuring in the fact that the sun rises and sets within a day; life goes on, the world turns and that's the way it has always been and the way it will always be. Simple facts like that spring hope and optimism and Emma could do with as much of that as she could get.

The sky grew into a dark shade of blue, the stars showing themselves for the first time and she was still there breathing in the now cool air.

"You okay?"

She wondered how long it would take before her mother would join her. She turned her head to the side to see the woman position herself next to her and smiled. "Yeah. It's just so beautiful here; it's easy to get lost in it."

"I know. I used to feel that way about our land." Mary Margaret crossed her legs at the ankle and leaned backward on her hands. "At sunset I used to stand in the window of your nursery and just look out. At that time of the day, there is nowhere more beautiful than the forest. You would have loved it," she said thoughtfully.

And Emma knew she would have. But she didn't want to dwell on what could have been. "Hook says we're getting close," she murmured, taking a deep breath. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on top of them.

"You sound worried," her mother noted.

"That would be because I am. From what I can gather, Neverland isn't exactly a popular holiday destination. I just don't think saving Henry is as straightforward as everyone's saying."

Abruptly, the brunette shot forward and dragged herself to her knees, facing Emma. Her eyes raced across her face as if she was examining every spot and line. "I've never heard you speak like that," she whispered softly.

"Like what?"

"So devoid of that fire you usually have. It's almost as if…as if you don't think we will find him."

She dropped her eyes. "No, no I don't doubt that. I mean you guys possess some kind of crazy skills in that department. I just worry about what state he'll be in when we do find him. I worry about what they might have done to him. Being separated from family has a…certain effect on a kid."

Mary Margaret knew just how true that was as she gazed at her daughter. Emma wasn't just talking about Henry – she was talking about herself too. "He knows we're coming for him."

"Yeah and I always thought you guys were coming for me too," she retorted defensively, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Her mother recoiled slightly but didn't respond. "Time works different in Neverland doesn't it? What if, to Henry, a few days on this ship amounts to years where he is? Who knows what he's thinking? Whether he believes we're on our way or not, it doesn't change the fact that he's alone right now."

The brunette, whose orbs sparkled with unshed tears, reached forward to lay hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I don't want to lie to you, honey. I don't know what's going to happen or what we're going to face or even how we're going to save him but if there's one thing I do know in this world – and every other one – it's that Henry _will _be found. He _will _return to our family. You _will _be reunited with him and he _will _be okay. We don't give up. We never do. That's not to say that it will be easy or that there won't be trouble or hardship but it does mean that whatever comes our way, we will face it together. All of us. Everyone on this ship wants to make sure that Henry is safe and no matter what it takes, that will come to pass." She leaned forward and kissed the woman on her forehead. "He knows we're coming. He'll be the strongest he's ever been. He is your son, after all," she tagged on wistfully, kissing her again.

Sometimes words failed. They were like people in that sense. They held promise, they spoke promise but in the end they weren't enough. Sometimes you just needed something else. Good intentions and well-spoken vows were lovely and all that but they didn't always provide the essentials.

Emma wasn't one for words. She was more of an action kind of girl. All she had had growing up were broken promises and lies. No, words failed her at almost every turn and because of that, she had built up a resistance to them. If someone had something to tell her they'd have to show it to her.

But not this time. Mary Margaret, Snow White, her best friend, her mother, always spoke the truth. Her promises didn't crumble. Her vows stayed true. Her comforts sang to the deepest parts of her damaged spirit. The way she talked and the way she looked at her never failed. She was truth. She was what Emma needed.

So she believed her with all her heart and she closed her eyes, reached out and hugged the woman as tight as physically possible, not caring if she shed a tear or two. Henry would be found and her family would be together. All the stuff in between didn't matter because that was the end result.

"What's going on here?" David asked as he approached – warily it must be said. Hands raised, standing back, assessing the damage.

The women broke apart with thick chuckles.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Emma shrugged off as best she could and wiped away any sign of tears from her cheeks.

"_Okay_," he replied, still keeping his distance.

"Girl stuff," Mary Margaret threw in, getting off her knees.

"Oh, right."

Emma held a hand up to him. "Little help here, Dad."

He smiled affectionately at the term and wasted no time in pulling her up to him, using the opportunity to hug her. She didn't mind though.

"There she is!" they heard Hook exclaim from behind them. "Neverland!"

The three of them took tentative steps toward the bow, Mary Margaret and David's eyes never leaving Emma in the process, and eventually they all gazed out at the smoky island in front of them. Though it was still a little further away, the sight was ominous and Emma felt her stomach flutter as she thought of Henry being out there.

An arm encased around her waist and squeezed reassuringly. "As a family," her mother said softly into her ear. Her father stood behind her and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

Whatever demons she had to face out there, whatever mythical creature threatened their expedition, whatever troubles may befall them, finally Emma Swan had something that she could rely on: her family. And _that _was enough for her.

**And that is where this journey ends! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it was a good ending to this five-parter! I'm on holidays from tomorrow for two weeks but I may or may not have something prepared for when I'm back which may or may not have to do with my story 'Complicated Family Issues' but you'll just have to wait and see if it all works out for me ;) Anywho, thank you to all who read this and if you have time, please drop me a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
